Ivories (3.5e Race)
human-deeka.]] =Ivories= Deeka can crossbreed with humans to have an offspring known as an ivory, named for the color of their skin. These half-breeds never quite fit into their parent’s societies, but are most accepted into churches who understand what it means to have an ivory fighting on their side. An ivory has strength greater than its parents by combining the best of both worlds. An ivory ages the same as his parents, but tend to live slightly longer. Deeka can crossbreed with elves an ivory elf. This increase in physical strength and prowess is due to "hybrid vigor", a common occurrence between two closely related species, where the offspring is tougher than either of its parent species. Personality Ivories raised in deekan society, tend to behave more like their deeka parent. However, when raised outside deekan cities, they tend to be reserved and thoughtful, but with no less perseverance and determination. Physical Description Ivories have sleek ivory skin, striking platinum blonde hair and cold pale eyes. They also retain the small shoulder protuberances of their deekan parentage. They grow to slightly over-tall Human height, but are very statuesque. The unfamiliar often can confuse them with celestials or aasimars. Relations Ivories are welcome among humans and deeka lands, and are fairly universally accepted in cultured lands. Alignment Ivories are a varied bunch. Those raised in deekan culture tend toward lawfulness, while those raised in temples of Nim tend to favor lawfulness and goodness. Ivories raised in human lands may be of any alignment, but often drift from neutralness, as their ambitions and drives move them toward various outlooks on life. Lands Ivories commonly live in either homeland of their parents. They possess no homeland of their own. Occasionally, in lands where deekan cities and human cities are close by, districts of ivories may form. Religion Ivories practice religion as either of their parents. Most commonly, they worship Rejiksson as Nim. Language Ivories typically speak Common and Deeka. Though, if they were raised outside of the knowledge of their parentage, they will often speak Common and Celestial. Names Ivories can have names from either of their bloodlines, depending on who they were raised with. If orphaned, ivories are often named after celestial beings and angels. Racial Traits * , : Ivories are strong and nimble. * ( ): Ivories are also considered human, due to their heritage. * Size::Medium: As medium-size creatures, ivories have no special bonuses or penalties due to their size. * Ivory base land speed is 30 feet. * Bright-light Vision (Su): Ivories are able to see in conditions of bright or blinding light without any difficulty. Dazzling and magical blindness has no effect on them. * 4 extra skill points at 1st level and 1 extra skill point at each additional level. * Racial Skills: +2 Jump, +2 Perform (sing). Ivory voices are beautiful and they take pride in their ability to sound like the heavens. * Endurance and Diehard: Ivories gain Endurance and Diehard as racial feats. They can take a lot of pain and punishment. * light: 1/day, quickenened— Caster level is character level. The save DC is Charisma-based. * Automatic Languages: Common and Deeka. * Bonus Languages: Auran, Celestial, Elven, and Sylvan. * Favored Class: Favored Class::Any * Level Adjustment: +Level Adjustment::1 * Effective Character Level: Effective Character Level::2 Vital Statistics ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Race Category:Rom Setting